Passing Notes
by Sidonie99
Summary: Harry reçoit un bien étrange message.. SLASH.. Chapitre deux en ligne : FIN DE L'HISTOIRE!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : **rien ne m'appartient, le monde d'Harry Potter est à JK Rowling, et l'histoire à Iago96. Merci de m'avoir laissée la traduire!

** Et merci à Cheyenne pour la bêtalecture**

* * *

C'était le dernier jour de l'année, tous les élèves étaient détendus et de bonne humeur, surtout les septièmes années qui passaient pour la plupart le dernier jour de leur vie à Poudlard.

Harry Potter était assis dos à la grande porte et parlait avec animation des avantages des sorts en Fourchelangue avec Hermione Granger. Il avait beaucoup mûri depuis sa sixième année, à la fin de laquelle il avait fini par vaincre Voldemort, même si cela avait été trop tard pour sauver son parrain adoré. Il avait eu une chance que Snape avait ensuite qualifiée de «Potterienne».

Lucius Malfoy était parvenu à s'introduire dans l'école le dernier jour de l'année, et avait jeté quelque chose au Garçon qui a Survécu. En bon attrapeur, il s'en était saisi par réflexe, et avait été emporté : la balle n'était ni plus ni moins qu'un Portoloin.

Il avait atterri aux pieds du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Avec son habituel sens du mélodrame, Voldemort avait préféré engager un duel, au lieu d'achever simplement l'adolescent. Son animal de compagnie, Nagini, se tenait comme d'habitude à ses côtés, et Harry était tombé devant lui après avoir été déséquilibré. Il l'avait regardé avec précaution juste avant de lancer le Sort de Mort, et l'avait du coup formulé en Fourchelangue. Malheureusement pour Voldemort cela avait décuplé le pouvoir du sort : il mourut sur le champ. Ce fut la fin du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais pas de ses partisans. Les Aurors étaient encore à la recherche des derniers Mangemorts.

Harry avait ramassé le Portoloin, éveillant le souvenir de sa quatrième année, pour revenir à Poudlard, où il raconta ce qui s'était passé au directeur paniqué. Harry Potter redevint un héros. Les sorciers vouaient un culte à leur Sauveur.

Alors qu'Hermione se plaignait qu'Harry soit le seul à pouvoir réussir des sorts en Fourchelangue, les portes s'ouvrirent et le Maître de Potions fit son entrée d'un air majestueux. Au lieu de se diriger comme à son habitude vers la table des professeurs, Snape surprit tout le monde en avançant droit sur Harry Potter, qu'il avait pratiquement ignoré toute l'année.

Snape stoppa derrière Harry, sortit un parchemin plié de la poche de sa robe, et le jeta sur la table avec un sourire méprisant, attendant que son presque-ancien élève se retourne.

Ce que fit Harry, doucement, sans un regard pour le parchemin. Il planta ses yeux dans ceux de l'homme.

«Je crois qu'une de vos groupies a laissé ça dans ma classe, Potter. Je vous signale qu'elle n'est pas une décharge pour des soupirants insipides. Essayez de les contrôler. Si jamais je trouve encore ce genre de messages dans mes cachots je les accroche dans la Salle commune des Serpentards, pour leur divertissement.» Snape avait parlé suffisamment fort pour que toute la Grande Salle entende.

«Oui, monsieur.»

Dans un grand mouvement de robe, le professeur fit demi tour.

Harry se retourna vers ses camarades Griffondors. En face de lui, Hermione fronça les sourcils : «Tu sais quelque chose sur ce message, Harry?»

«Non, Hermione.», soutint-il calmement. Il se demanda simplement en scrutant le parchemin pourquoi le Maître des Potions, si craint, l'avait accusé d'avoir quelque chose en rapport avec ce mot. 'Le seul moyen de le découvrir...' Harry déplia le message avec prudence. Il n'y avait que deux mots. Le Garçon-qui-a-survécu resta bouche bée et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent autant que ceux d'un Dobby en état de choc.

Ron, assis à côté d'Harry, remarqua la réaction de son ami et se pencha pour lire ce qui était écrit. La feuille était blanche. Croisant le regard de sa petite amie, il haussa les épaules.

Elle interrogea son ami : «Qu'est-ce que c'est, Harry?». Hermione avait compris que la lettre était ensorcelée pour que seul le destinataire puisse la lire.

À sa grande surprise, Harry rougit, juste un peu mais sans aucun doute possible.

Les yeux de Harry, incrédule, retournèrent au parchemin qu'il tenait serré dans sa main. Dessus, de l'inimitable écriture en pattes de mouche du professeur Snape, il pouvait lire deux mots distincts. Choqué, il laissa tomber le mot sur la table. Tout le monde autour de lui scrutait la lettre, apparemment insultante, essayant sans succès d'en lire le contenu. Ensorcelés pour n'apparaître qu'à Harry Potter étaient écrits les mots «Epouse moi».

Une fois remis de sa stupeur initiale, Harry ramassa le mot et le rangea précieusement dans son sac. Ignorant toutes les questions de ses compagnons de table, Harry finit son petit déjeuner avant de sortir de la Grande Salle sans un regard pour la table des professeurs.

Le jeune homme aux yeux verts n'eut l'occasion d'être seul à aucun moment dans la journée. Ses amis le monopolisaient. Ils s'étaient rendus compte rapidement qu'il ne leur dirait rien sur ce qu'il avait lu et avaient changé de sujet. Harry faisait un commentaire bizarre de temps à autre, mais il resta la plupart du temps silencieux, plongé dans ses pensées.

Ce n'était manifestement pas une blague : Snape en avait horreur, ayant servi de cible trop souvent dans sa jeunesse. 'Heureusement que je ne suis pas un romantique invétéré.' pensa-t-il désabusé. Son amant, pragmatique comme à son habitude, avait choisi une méthode à la fois très discrète et très simple pour lui demander sa main. Maintenant que le choc était passé, Harry pouvait voir tout l'humour dans la méthode employée. Severus avait simplement fait sa demande devant toute l'école réunie, et personne n'était au courant. Il grogna pour lui-même, attirant l'attention de ses amis, à qui il fit un petit signe de la main.

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent, puis se tournèrent vers Harry. Que se passait-il, au nom de Merlin? Harry était resté prostré et distant comme jamais depuis qu'il avait lu le mot. Hermione avait été tentée de fouiller dans son sac pour briser le sort du parchemin, mais il était toujours resté dans le champ de vision de Harry, parfois même dans ses bras, aussi ses efforts restèrent inutiles.

«Harry, ça va, mec?» demanda Ron.

Harry revint finalement à la réalité. «Ouais Ron. Je vais bien. Désolé.»

«Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ce mot? demanda-t-il avec un sourire encourageant.

Harry croisa ses yeux marron et soupira : «Tu ne veux pas savoir.»

Le Trio d'Or et les autres Griffondors sous l'arbre s'amusèrent tout le reste de la journée.

Plus tard dans la soirée, à la fête de fin d'année, dans un mouvement rappelant étrangement les événements survenus plus tôt, Snape se dirigea vers l'endroit où se trouvait Harry Potter, à la table des Griffondors.

Tous les Griffondors, toute la salle regardaient la scène en retenant leur souffle et avec une curiosité non dissimulée, presque de l'anticipation. L'animosité entre Harry Potter et Severus Snape était légendaire. Est-ce que Snape allait lui jeter un sort?

«Alors, Potter, qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense?»

Harry n'eut aucune hésitation : regardant son amant droit dans les yeux il répondit : «Juste une chose, monsieur...oui.»

Alors Severus fit une chose à laquelle personne ne s'attendait : il sourit. L'homme parut instantanément plus jeune, plus accessible. Les spectateurs étaient bouches bées.

Il mit la main dans sa poche et en sortit une petite boîte noire. Tout le monde tendit le cou pour voir ce qu'elle contenait. Il découvrit un anneau et le passa gentiment à l'annulaire gauche d'Harry.

Des corps s'effondrèrent par terre sous le choc. Le professeur Flitwick dégringola de sa pile de livres.

Harry se leva et embrassa doucement son amant avant que l'homme ne reparte vers la table des professeurs en fusillant du regard tous ceux qui osaient le regarder.

Du coup la curiosité se reporta sur Harry, qui se fit harceler de questions. On entendait chuchoter partout dans la salle.

Hermione prit la parole en premier, Ron en était incapable. «Harry, mais qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire?»

«Euh... je me suis fiancé?» fut sa réponse. Harry voulait désespérément quitter la Grande Salle, tous ces regards le rendaient nerveux et quand il était nerveux il devenait hargneux.

Ron se remit suffisamment de ses émotions pour gémir «Snape!»

Harry leva les yeux aux ciel, irrité. «Oui, Ron, Severus.»

«Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous ensemble? » se renseigna Hermione. Evidemment elle avait remarqué sa façon d'appeler l'homme par son prénom.

«Sept mois, à peu près.»

Severus se leva et se fraya de nouveau un chemin jusqu'à la table des Griffondors. Toute la salle suivait sa progression des yeux. Cette fois-ci Harry se leva aussi et quitta les lieux avec le Maître de Potions, laissant la Grande Salle fixer la porte sans un mot, se demandant ce qui venait de se passer à l'instant.

«La vache». Seul le cri de Ron rompit le silence abasourdi.

* * *

Il y a une seconde partie à cette histoire, que je traduirai dans un futur proche...  
Si cela vous a plu, vous pouvez aussi faire un tour sur ce forum, spécialisé dans la traduction de fics slash harry potter : http://trad-fic-slash-hp.fansforum.info/index.php 

**Et laissez des reviews, please!! Bonnes ou mauvaises, c'est toujours constructif!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : **rien ne m'appartient, le monde d'Harry Potter est à JK Rowling, et l'histoire à Iago96. Merci de m'avoir laissée la traduire!

Suite et fin de l'histoire!!!!

Deux semaines avaient passé depuis la rentrée. Harry Potter-Snape était marié depuis trois ans maintenant, et entamait sa deuxième année comme professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, brisant ainsi la malédiction liée à ce poste.

Depuis quelques jours, au réveil, Harry était pris de nausées. Le jeune enseignant avait passé ses trois dernières matinées la tête au-dessus de la cuvette des toilettes.

Son mari insista tant pour qu'il aille voir Pomfresh qu'au bout d'une semaine, Harry céda et se rendit à l'infirmerie.

"Bonjour, Pom-pom", salua-t-il la médicomage en entrant dans la pièce qu'il connaissait si bien.

"Harry, est-ce que tout va bien?" Le premier réflexe de l'infirmière fut de se précipiter sur lui avec sa baguette, à la recherche de la moindre blessure.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire. Pom-pom avait toujours été comme une mère pour lui lorsqu'il était malade ou blessé, l'empêchant de quitter l'infirmerie avant d'être complètement remis, le forçant à manger, s'assurant qu'il était bien installé, allant même jusqu'à appeler ses amis par cheminée pour qu'ils viennent lui tenir compagnie lorsqu'elle avait trop de travail. "Je vais bien, Pom-pom. Enfin... à part que je suis malade depuis quelques jours. Tu ne pourrais pas vérifier que je n'aie pas attrapé ce virus qui traîne?"

"Bien sûr mon chéri. J'ai encore eu un nouveau cas hier. Le jeune M.Davis, il s'est évanoui en cours de Sortilèges. Le pauvre Filius était terrifié." Elle plaisantait facilement avec lui. "Allez, sur le lit."

Harry sauta sur ce qu'ils avaient baptisé "son lit". En dix ans, il avait passé à l'infirmerie plus de temps que n'importe qui d'autre.

Elle le scanna avec sa baguette puis fronça les sourcils. "Bon, tu n'as pas attrapé ce virus. Rappelle-moi tes symptômes?"

"Des nausées le matin. En général ça passe dans la journée mais je vomis dès que je me lève." expliqua Harry patiemment. Par chance il avait encore une heure avant son premier cours, il allait pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec la sorcière. Ils n'avaient pas papoté ensemble depuis un moment.

"Nausées le matin mais en forme le reste de la journée", répéta-t-elle doucement. Cela fit soudain tilt dans son esprit. En le réexaminant, ses soupçons se trouvèrent confirmés. Elle laissa échapper un rire.

Harry la regarda, confus : "Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Pom-pom?"

La vieille sorcière fut prise d'un fou rire. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, elle imaginait juste la réaction de Severus. "Harry, as-tu déjà songé à fonder une famille?"

"J'ai une famille. Mais j'ai toujours voulu des enfants, tu sais bien. Malheureusement la grossesse masculine est incroyablement rare, et, sans vouloir t'offenser, il n'y a vraiment pas moyen que j'aie des rapports sexuels avec une femme. Je ne pourrais jamais tromper Severus." Harry bégayait, il était vraiment troublé, maintenant. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui donne une potion et lui dise de se reposer un jour ou deux. Que se passait-il? Quelque part dans son inconscient une lueur d'espoir commençait à naître.

"Eh bien, apparemment tu fais partie de ces rares sorciers à pouvoir porter un enfant Harry. Félicitations. Tu es enceint de deux mois." Pom-pom était ravie pour lui. Son sourire s'élargit en voyant son air incrédule.

"Enceint? Vraiment?" Harry mit les mains sur son estomac. Est-ce qu'il y avait vraiment une vie là-dedans? Un enfant? L'enfant de Severus?

La médicomage acquiesça en silence. "Je pense que ton petit naîtra en avril, mais je ne pourrai te dire ça plus précisément que la prochaine fois."

"Avril. Oh Merlin, comment je vais annoncer ça à Severus? On n'a jamais parlé d'avoir des enfants." Le sorcier commençait à paniquer. Et si Severus ne voulait pas d'enfant? Harry n'abandonnerait jamais son bébé. Severus ne supportait pas la plupart des enfants à qui il enseignait. Comment allait-il réagir?

Pom-pom se rendit compte de son anxiété et s'empressa de rassurer son jeune patient. "Harry, je connais Severus depuis qu'il a onze ans. Il veut une famille, même s'il dit le contraire. Il s'adaptera très bien à une personne de plus, et toi aussi. Tu n'as aucune raison de t'inquiéter." L'infirmière enserra Harry dans une étreinte maternelle.

Harry lui sourit : "Merci Pom-pom. Je crois que j'avais besoin qu'on me le dise. Et sinon, est-ce que je dois savoir des choses particulières sur ma grossesse?"

Elle répondit en secouant la tête : "Non, c'est à peu de choses près la même chose que pour les femmes. Tu seras peut-être un peu plus sujet aux sautes d'humeur, étant donné que ton système hormonal n'est pas habitué à l'afflux d'oestrogènes."

Harry pâlit un peu : "Des sautes d'humeur?"

Pom-pom sourit d'un air machiavélique : "Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry. La plupart des femmes trouvent ça drôle. Ce sont les maris qui les subissent."

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant son expression. Elle avait vraiment l'air d'un démon.

Ils continuèrent de parler jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie retentisse, puis Harry salua son amie et courut jusqu'à sa classe, un énorme sourire sur le visage.

L"humeur charmante du professeur Potter-Snape ne passa pas inaperçue auprès des étudiants. Il semblait également plutôt distrait : des Griffondors et Serpentards avaient commencé à se battre juste devant lui dans un couloir, et il s'était contenté de les séparer, sans leur ôter de points.

Finalement une idée germa dans la tête d'Harry, après une journée passée à ruminer. Il avait trouvé comment annoncer l'arrivée du bébé à son mari. De la même manière que celui-ci l'avait demandé en mariage.

Résolu, il entra dans la Grande Salle et s'installa à sa place habituelle près du Maître des Potions.

En lui décochant un sourire radieux il dit "Bonsoir, Severus".

Un haussement de sourcil et un sec "Bonsoir" furent sa seule réponse.

Harry avait l'habitude. Son mari n'était pas ce qu'on appelait un homme sociable et l'incompétence de ses élèves lui donnait des migraines. Harry le voyait souvent prendre des potions contre le mal de tête le soir.

Sans un mot il lui passa discrètement son message sous la table.

Severus l'ouvrit avec curiosité. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Puis il tomba de sa chaise, évanoui.

Harry éclata de rire.

D'un accio, Dumbledore fit venir le papier à lui et lut les trois mots sur le parchemin : "Je suis enceint". Ses yeux pétillèrent comme jamais et il sourit à son jeune professeur.

FIN

Voilà!!! L'histoire est finie!! Alors, verdict?

Merci encore à Cheyenne pour son travail si précieux!!


End file.
